Rebirth of the Sage
by Natsubi
Summary: What if Naruto had help throughout his childhood? What if the Kyuubi and Kami helped him and provided people to train him? What if the dumb blond was all just an act? Strong/Godlike Naruto, Bloodline Naruto, Smart Naruto. Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Rebirth of the Sage**

So first off this is my first time at writing well anything really so reviews would be appreciated as well as advice. This is going to be a Godlike fic so if that's not what you're looking for then just don't read it. I haven't decided on any pairings yet so please don't ask and Naruto is going to be overpowered and there will be time skips just to make it a little bit easier. Finally he will have all of the Kyuubi sealed into him as well as some bloodlines. I will use some Japanese but only for simple things such as –san, -chan, -kun etc. adoped from Shacko74

Summary: What if Naruto had help throughout his childhood? What if the Kyuubi and Kami helped him and provided people to train him? What if the dumb blond was all just an act? Strong/Godlike Naruto, Bloodline Naruto, Smart Naruto. No pairings decided yet.

Disclaimer: I **Do not** own Naruto if I did he wouldn't be so stupid all the time and wouldn't be oblivious to most thinks around him.

"Normal speech"

" _Normal thought_ "/ _Dates or time skips_

" **Demonic speech/ extremely angry or pissed off"**

" ** _Demonic thought_** **"**

" **Jutsu** "

Chapter 1:

 _October 10th (Kyuubi attack)_

(Konoha)

Just as the Nine Tailed demon was about to finally lay waste to Konoha their saviour arrived by his signature jutsu. The Yondiame Hokage had arrived by none other than the _Hirashin_. Minato Namikaze stood silently facing the demon with only sorrow and regret filled eyes. The only solution he could find would ultimately end his life and cause his son to life a lonely and depressing life because of the burden he will carry. His wife, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze was just barely holding onto her life since her strongly resistant body could not withstand the Kyuubi being withdrawn from her seal. She only had a minute amount of chakra left. His son would have no parents to feed and clothe him, no parents to love and teach him. How lonely he would be no child should ever have to face. But Minato knew his son would be great even without the support of parents why wouldn't he be? He is the child of a Hokage and within his body flows powerful and potent chakra not seen for centuries or even a millennium. Oh yes he will be great indeed."I love you Sochi (Son) be strong and hold true to your dreams. Never give up my son." and so with his mind returning to the matter at hand he teleported the Kyuubi and himself far away from the village in order to make his sacrifice.

(Heaven)

Kami had decided. A child with such potential will lose everything before he even knows it. Fate was cruel but he was very wise and knew that this extraordinary child would be the child to restore peace to the world one way or another and so he would provide him with strong teachers to aid him in his mission. He turned to his left and spoke to his strongest servant "Bring me Hashirama Senju and drag Madara Uchiha up to me at once." Without so much as a nod of acknowledgement the servant took off to complete his mission.

( _15 Minutes later)_

"I see you two have finally arrived here. Good I have a crucial mission for you two". The two warriors looked at each other in surprise and then turned to the divine entity. "I am sorry Kami–sama but I cannot work with this fool I thought that was proven by how often we fought?" Madara said without any emotion. "Aw Madara I'm wounded I thought we finally got past our misunderstandings?" Hashirama teased. "Shut up you fool if you want to fight then let's go I took it easy on you before but now-" " **Silence!** " Kami's voice boomed throughout his great hall. They knew instantly that this was very important and not some simple mission that they had been given before. "This mission will allow for peace to finally return to the world and you two are needed to guide and teach the child that will become the greatest there ever was." The entity spoke sagely. "We understand what is it that you need of us?" Hashirama questioned. "The child is about to have the Kyuubi sealed into him because of Madara's foolish student and he will not have any family to help him. He will be abused and hated by almost all because of what has happened today. When I am summoned to seal the beast you two will join it and help guide young Naruto down his path to greatness. Teach him to the best of your ability and comfort him in his times of need. If you Madara try to influence him negatively in anyway your soul will be destroyed **DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?** " Madara quivered in fear of his orders. "Of course Kami-sama I will do as you ask. But who are his parents if you do not mind me asking?" Now both Hashirama and Madara looked at the being before them curiously. Kami sighed tiredly. "His father is called Minato Namikaze also known as Konoha's Yellow Flash. His mother is Kushina Uzumaki also known as Konoha's Red death they were both S-class ninja that wiped out almost half of Iwa's and Kumo's ninja force respectively in the Third Ninja War." Both legendary shinobi said in unison "I don't believe it! That can't be true, are you sure?" Kami allowed a rare smile to grace his face and replied with only a word "Indeed". "Now prepare for the sealing it will be happening now I can feel Minato calling me now."

(Konoha)

" **Shiki Fuin** and so Minato began to seal the entirety of the Kyuubi's chakra into his son with tears streaming down his face. The Sandiame Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, had appeared just before he began the sealing with Kushina's body held in his arms and laid her beside where her husband was stood. She was taking short shallow breaths signalling that it was very near the end for her. "Please Minato-kun seal the last part of our chakra into our son as well at least then we will be able to see him grow up and help him even if we are no longer living." Tears were slowly streaming down her face as she slowly began to fade away. "Ok Kushina I will do it we don't have enough time to say anything else my hold is slipping away I must finish the seal now or else this will all be for nothing!" And so as Kami appeared behind Minato as a spectre he managed to seal his own and his wife's chakra prematurely into their son with Hashirama and Madara going in alongside them undetected completely to continue Kami's plans. The divine entity reached his arms through Minato and into the Kyuubi and began drawing all of its chakra into the little baby on the floor. Within a minute and the sealing was complete as Minato crashed beside his wife and newborn son lifeless never to wake again.

AN: Naruto will have rinnegan with complete control

Rate and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: What if Naruto had help throughout his childhood? What if the Kyuubi and Kami helped him and provided people to train him? What if the dumb blond was all just an act? Strong/Godlike Naruto, Bloodline Naruto, Smart Naruto. No pairings decided yet.

Disclaimer: I **Do not** own Naruto if I did he wouldn't be so stupid all the time and wouldn't be oblivious to most thinks around him.

"Normal speech"

" _Normal thought_ "/ _Dates or time skips_

" **Demonic speech/ extremely angry or pissed off"**

" ** _Demonic thought_** **"**

" **Jutsu** "

Chapter 2:

 _(Six Years Later)_

"Die demon!" "Let's finish what the Yondiame started!" "Let me through I'll burn him to a crisp!" Naruto ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. This wasn't really new to him it happened for the last two years and he always escaped them but it still scared him nevertheless. As he round a corner sharply he came face to face with another mob of angry villagers similarly sized to the one behind him. Following his instincts, he ran down an alley only to run into a dead end. He turned around and sank to the ground in despair this was it. He was really going to die this time. So he shut his eyes waiting for items to be thrown at him and puncture his skin. But nothing came. It was silent. He slowly opened his eyes expecting to see a kunai flying towards his head but all he saw was the back of a white robe surrounded by masked ninja. The Sandiame has saved him alongside his special ANBU squad. They looked unbelievably strong and he immediately began to feel safe. The killer intent (KI) rolling of the Sandiame snapped him out of his own thoughts. "What the hell do you think you are doing attacking a child!?" He was furious not only had little Naruto been chased out of his own apartment but he had almost been killed by the villagers that his parents protected. " _Minato you would be ashamed of what has happened to this village."_ "We are finishing what the Yondiame started Hokage-sama please help us kill the demon!" That was the last straw for Hiruzen he may be old but he was still hailed as the God of Shinobi for a reason. "ANBU kill them all villagers and ninjas alike they broke my law and attempted to kill an innocent child." The villagers looked on in shock as the ANBU advanced towards them fully intents on carrying out their orders. A dog masked ANBU showed a glowing red eye with three tomoe towards the offending ninja that were present and attacked without mercy for them attempting to kill his sensei's son. However, what all of the ninja failed to notice was a blue haired Chunin above Naruto on the roof. " _Naruto look out!"_ A voice in Naruto's mind called and as he looked up he saw another ninja rushing down to him with a sword in hand. "Mizuki stop!" The Hokage called out but it was pointless. However, Naruto ran through hand seals subconsciously like someone else was controlling him and called " **Katon: fireball jutsu** " a fireball large enough to swallow the man whole burst from Naruto's mouth and incinerated the ninja to nothing more than ash. The Sandiame looked towards Naruto in absolute shock and the events that had just unfolded in front of him long enough to make eye contact with the young child before Naruto abruptly collapsed to the floor unconscious.

(Naruto's mindscape)

Luscious warm grass tickled Naruto's nose as he adjusted on the floor. His eyes slowly fluttered open as he observed his surroundings with a calculating eye. " _Where am I?"_ he thought as he never remembered seeing anything like this before in his life. "You are in your mind dear Naruto-kun." Naruto's head swivelled to where he heard the voice and saw two middle aged men stood side by side. One had long straight brown hair flowing down his back with a Konoha headband keeping stray strands out of his eyes. He wore old red samurai armour covering his body with a full black body suit on underneath. He radiated warmth that allowed Naruto to relax within the presence of the strangers. The man next to him had long black hair that spiked out all down his back with some covering his right eye. He also wore similar clothing to the other man but had a large war fan on his back as well. He radiated smaller warmth almost as if it was subdued or even just beginning to grow but a small amount of darkness was mixed in as well. Naruto decided to try and stay wary of the two characters until he found more about them. "Who are you?" he cautiously asked the two men. "Ah at least we know that you are smart regardless of those trying to hinder your growth. I am Hashirama Senju and this man next to me is Madara Uchiha." Hashirama replied simply as if it was normal to have to deceased legends talking to you. _"I must be going mad yeah I must've hit my head really hard is all."_ He thought as he questioned his own sanity. Hashirama laughed openly as he heard what the young child thought. "What are you laughing at now?" Naruto snapped. "Remember what I said Naruto-kun we are in your mindscape so we can hear your thoughts and I assure you that you are not going crazy since there is a reason why we are here you probably won't believe what I am about to tell you but it is true so pay attention." Hashirama then told Naruto about the reasons as to why Madara and himself where sealed within him but left out about who and what Naruto was expected to be. "Believe the tree hugging Senju Naruto we are here for a reason and that is to train you to become the best that you can be now you collapsed because that was your first use of chakra although I had to temporarily take control in order to make sure you stayed alive and Hashirama prevent me from taking over your body completely and that has caused some unforeseen occurrences." Madara explained and Naruto slowly began to believe more of what they were saying before he replied. "Wait what happened to me you said there was some problems? Is it bad?" Naruto began to panic as he thought of all the negative possibilities. "Snap out of it Naruto. No nothing bad happened what Madara means is that your DNA has changed slightly in order to be able to control our power and accommodate for the potency of our chakra but it is only a very small change because of how strong your own chakra is." Hashirama paused. "Naruto do you know who your parents were?" he questioned curiously. "No I don't I thought you might know that since you are sealed inside me? Why do you know who they were? Tell me please!" Naruto asked desperately finding a possible way to find out who his parents were since the Hokage wouldn't tell him. "Ok Naruto calm down now firstly no we have been dormant until now since you have not needed us. Secondly yes we do know who they were actually we knew them very well and ok your father was my son. He was called Minato Namikaze but his real name is Minato Uchiha and he was the Yondiame Hokage and your mother was called Kushina Uzumaki and was Hashirama's daughter who was originally named Kushina Senju and is sisters with Tsunade Senju but she changed her name to her mother's side for protection reasons." Naruto stood there with his mouth open mumbling incoherently as if his mind had been destroyed. "Well done Madara you destroyed the child's mind you never were good and only giving enough information that is needed at the time." Hashirama sighed until Naruto erupted once his mind had reset." I can't believe it I have the greatest parents ever they were super strong I remember reading about them. They almost single handily finish the Third War. My family is awesome!" Naruto began hopping around with a large smile on his face. "I can't wait to tell everyone that I know then they won't-" He was interrupted by Madara strongly. "No Naruto you will tell no one of your family otherwise you will only paint a bigger target on your back than there already is so it must remain a secret I'm sorry but no one can know." Naruto immediately came down from his celebrating and nodded understandingly. "Ok Jiji if you say so but how are you going to train me if you are stuck in here?" He questioned as he realized they were only in his head. "Do not worry Naruto-kun we will be able to talk when you are conscious all you need to do is think and we will hear you ok? Now it's time to wake up the Sandiame wants to talk to you tell him about me at least but keep Madara in the dark for now ask for some chakra weights and some storage seals and tell him that you will be using training ground 44 to train and live in until you are able to graduate from the academy and become a Genin which is at the age of 16 ok?" Hashirama explained to Naruto. "Sure thing Jiji I'll talk soon. Bye." And so Naruto faded from his mind as he began to wake up leaving Hashirama and Madara alone. "How long until we tell him about the Kyuubi being here as well?" Madara questioned. "Two or three years depending on how the training is going but it may be left longer if he does not mature quick enough." Madara nodded at Hashirama's reply as they began to make plans on how to train Naruto for the next decade.

(Hospital)

Naruto's eyes drifted open in order to come face to face with one of the only people in the village that is kind to him and he smiled knowing that that list was now increased. "Hello Naruto-kun how are you feeling?" Hiruzen asked hoping that Naruto had recovered as quickly as he normally does. "I'm fine Jiji but I need to talk to you privately can you send everyone outside please including your ANBU?" Naruto replied seriously and he looked towards his grandfather figure. "Of course Naruto one minute." With a snap of his fingers four blurs shot out of the room. " _There is one more Naruto hiding in the top left corner of the room."_ Madara told Naruto and so he took the knife that was lying beside a tray of food and jump towards the corner and impaled the hiding ninja through the heart. He collapsed to the ground dead with a blank ANBU mask with the kanji for ROOT engraved on the top. "You were saying Jiji?" Naruto replied bluntly as if he had found out an obviously secret. Hiruzen chuckled. "That's impressive Naruto-kun but you see he is not one of my own ANBU but I do know who he works under and he will be punished trust me and if a man called Danzo Shimura comes to talk to you do not trust anything he says ok? Now what did you want to talk about?" So Naruto explained how he had the Shodiame Hokage sealed within him and that he wanted to train him for the next 10 years as well as the training ground and equipment he wants to use.

( _15 minutes later_ )

"Ok Naruto-kun you can use everything that you want and I will get you the chakra weights as well as the storage seals I will also get an ANBU to bring you a large amount of food stored in a stasis scroll so the you do not have to always get food from the forest but I have just one question and that is what will Hashirama-sama be teaching you?" After a brief mental conversation between Naruto and two of his tenants he replied. "Well he will teach me simple things such as survival, first aid, politics and such but he will also teach me things that are very useful to a ninja such as ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu, stealth and possibly senjutsu if I am strong enough. Oh yeah he also said that I need my clan scrolls from my parents since I know who they are." With a nod of acceptance Hiruzen sent an ANBU to go and collect the items necessary. Although he was shocked about Naruto knowing who his parents were he found no negative emotions and assumed that Hashirama must've told him. "So when will you be going Naruto-kun?" he questioned hoping that it will give him time to say goodbye. "Once all of the things I have asked for get here since the more time I spend training the better I will be when I return." Naruto answered strongly knowing that truly Hiruzen did not want him to leave for so long so soon. Just as Hiruzen was about to try and persuade Naruto to stay a little longer his ANBU returned with the items he asked for and so Naruto jumped out of bed at took everything he needed before turning around and saying. "Goodbye Jiji I'll miss you but I'll come back really strong and I'll take that hat off you in no time!" Naruto said passionately before flashing a foxy grin and giving him a hug before jumping out the window to travel to where his home would be for the next ten years.

AN: Done with the second chapter now so big time skip now and hopefully onto the more interesting stuff. Just to let you guys know yes I know in cannon Tsunade is Hashirama's granddaughter but since this is fanfiction we can do want to want to make it fit our story so that's what I've done. Please rate and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: What if Naruto had help throughout his childhood? What if the Kyuubi and Kami helped him and provided people to train him? What if the dumb blond was all just an act? Strong/Godlike Naruto, Bloodline Naruto, Smart Naruto. No pairings decided yet.

Disclaimer: I **Do not** own Naruto if I did he wouldn't be so stupid all the time and wouldn't be oblivious to most thinks around him.

"Normal speech"

" _Normal thought_ "/ _Dates or time skips_

" **Demonic speech/ extremely angry or pissed off"**

" ** _Demonic thought_** **"**

" **Jutsu** "

Chapter 3:

( _10 years later)_

It had been so long since Naruto was seen in the village that on October 10th the villagers threw a celebration believing that Naruto had been killed and that the Kyuubi was really dead. However, the Sandiame tried to stop it every year but it carried on regardless so after the first four years he gave up. That was not the only problem that he faced though as the council were putting more pressure on the Hokage since he told them that Naruto was still alive but refused to tell them where he was since the civilian council would try to kill the boy and the shinobi council excluding the Uchiha clan understood that the boy was a hero and approved of his training but the Uchiha head, Fugaku Uchiha, agreed with the civilians that he needed to be killed or turned into a mindless weapon. But after the Uchiha Massacre there was once again complete prevention of anything deadly happening to Naruto.

Hiruzen was tired; he really was getting too old for this shit. Yet he sat in the council meeting not really listening to what the foolish civilians were demanding he would just deny it as always the only reason why he was still awake was because today was the day that a certain blond would be returning back to Konoha truly and not just living in the forest of death. Over the years he could feel Naruto getting stronger at a very quick rate. He already had an extremely large chakra capacity that dwarfed the Hokage's even when he was in his prime and that was what Naruto began with without the training. He knew that Naruto would return to them stronger than any ninja of Konoha had ever been previously and he would outshine his parents and even the founders of the hidden village with only raw power alone. But that was what excited Hiruzen the most because he knew that the boy would be able to control the power easily making it much more devastating to his opponents.

He was brought out of his thoughts by an ANBU whispering into his ear. "Hokage-sama Naruto has arrived and is requesting entrance into the council chamber. Shall I let him in?" With a small nod the ANBU flashed to the door and opened it enough for someone to enter and at that moment all talking ceased as all heads were turned towards the door and the man calmly walking into the centre of the room. He had blond unruly hair that stuck out in every direction with two long bangs oddly similar to the Yondiame Hokage. He was wearing standard black shinobi sandals with seals discreetly etched into them. Moving upwards he had black ANBU style pants with seals etched along the waistband and the pockets. On his torso he had a black long sleeved top with an ANBU chest piece underneath a cloak similar to the Yondiame Hokage only it was black with golden flames along the bottom with sage in kanji in the centre. With a fluid bow a deep calm voice spoke. "It is good to see you again Hokage-sama or would you still prefer Jiji?" A foxy grin spread across the young man's face as he once again stood straight. One pink haired civilian broke the silence. "How dare you speak to Hokage-sama that way? Show him the proper respect as well as all of us sat here we are the council and we demand respect!" Immediately the grin was gone from the young man's face and the temperature dropped alarmingly. "Do you even know who I am civilian? Because if you did you would not speak to me with that tone so I will let you of this time but in the future don't waste my time." Naruto replied almost lazily as if she had no significance to him at all. The Hokage looked around the council and noticed the small smirks on the shinobi side at the show of dominating the argument whilst there were looks of fury and outrage on the civilian side. "Does anybody know the name of this young man?" All council members shook their heads not recognising who the man stood before them was although they were now all very interested in him for many different reasons. "This young man is none other than Naruto Uzumaki or his true name which is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Silence. There was no other reaction until the entire room erupted into laughter alongside cries of outrage and calling for his murder. And at that moment Naruto began to truly show his presence in the room as a foolish civilian ran at him with a knife in hand. At first it went silent again until the floor began to crack from the pure pressure that Naruto was exuding from his killer intent which caused all of the civilians to collapse to the floor, still conscious but barely. Even the shinobi side were affected if the sweat on their faces was any clue and the Hokage was only slightly affected less than the shinobi side as he began to overheat rapidly. Everyone who occupied the room then knew this was not the same little boy that they saw over a decade ago this was someone who could kill all of them in the room easily without breaking a sweat. Someone who demanded respect and that had skill beyond their imagination.

He spoke again clearly without any acknowledgement of the pressure around him. "Am I still able to register as a shinobi Jiji or do I need to wait longer?" The presence disappeared once Naruto finished talking. The Hokage laughed. "No Naruto-kun you are able to apply still although you did miss the entire academy so I don't know how you are going to pass the written test and if you do pass I believe that you will become something that has never happened before in the history of Konoha since you knock the number of Genin this year off by one." At this moment Naruto raised an eyebrow whilst tapping his head to remind the old Hokage of who was sealed inside him as well as who taught him."And what would happen if I did pass?" He was interested in what the Hokage would do with him but he knew that it would be unfair to hold anyone back a year so he was eager to find out what the Hokage had planned. He already thought of a possibility but it was just that. Only a possibility. The Hokage grinned once again. "Simple Naruto-kun you will become a one man cell since I know who trained you and I know that you always have a sensei nearby then you will not need another one to help you." No one apart from the Hokage and Naruto knew what that meant but it did not stop them from voicing their opinions sadly though once again it was the civilian side causing problems. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama but there must be a mistake the dem... I mean boy cannot be the Yondiame's son after all he didn't have a wife so he is clearly lying." A wealth merchant tried to smugly explain and prevent anyway of Naruto leaving the council without being killed however he did not know that the Hokage had already saw this coming as he pulled out a scroll with a blood seal on it. "This here was created by the Yondiame in case any people came to Konoha claiming to be a relative of his or his wife's. On it is a blood seal that only an Uzumaki or a Namikaze can open. However, there is a special seal that is keyed to only open if there is a mixture of his and his wife's blood such as a child. Once it is opened it will show Naruto-kun's birth certificate with my own and Jiriya's signature on it as witnesses of both their marriage and their child's birth." And so he passed it around the council with all members attempting to open it one way or another until it fell to Naruto who easily opened the seal by offering a small amount of his blood and showed the documents to the council. Yet it would seem that not even this would dissuade the council from believing that Naruto is the Kyuubi and is not the true son of their hero but before any arguments could arise once more the Hokage changed the subject. "So Naruto-kun are you ready to take the Genin test?" Knowing fine well that Naruto would pass it very easily. "You bet old man! This will be a piece of cake." Whilst flashing another of his foxy grins.

The council was finished and all of the shinobi side of the council followed Naruto and the Hokage to the academy. It was still early morning so there wasn't much that they had missed. " _Remember Naruto the written test was designed by me so the questions probably haven't changed much if anything they will probably be easier._ " Hashirama explained to Naruto.

(Academy)

Naruto alongside the Hokage and the Clan heads were walking through the halls towards room 105 at a leisurely pace before the Hokage gave a single knock to the door. Almost immediately the door swung open to reveal a fairly young man in the standard Chunin attire with a scar running across his nose and his hair oddly resembling a brown pineapple. "Ah Hokage-sama this is the new student I assume?" The young man respectfully asked his superior. The kage pointed to Naruto and gave a nod of acknowledgement. "Yes Iruka-kun this young man here is called Naruto. I hope he is not too late to be involved in this year's Genin test?" With a brief look over the young boy Iruka was surprised as he was one of those in the village that knew of the boy's burden and did not detest him for it after all he knew a scroll did not become the kunai that was sealed in it. It was simple shinobi teachings. "Of course not Hokage-sama we are just about to begin. Please take a seat Naruto." Iruka replied politely whilst giving his superior a subtle nod to show he knew who the boy was as the Hokage left with the council members.

Naruto calmly strode towards the back of the classroom whilst assessing the levels of the hopeful shinobi in the room with him through his sensing abilities and what he could visually see. The majority of which was at such a ridiculously low level there was only one explanation. Fan girls. He soon found their object of interest as it was the only person in the room that was trying to ignore everything around him whilst trying to size up the new comer in the room. His hair was similar to that of a duck's butt and he had a blue shirt with a red and white fan on the back. An Uchiha. To Naruto it was a very pitiful attempt as he already knew that if a fight with anyone in the room including the teacher that he would come out on top. There were mainly looks of curiosity from those in the room but from the Uchiha mentioned previously and a boy near the front with two red fangs on his face and a dog sat on his head he could sense a very minute amount of KI and hostility. Or that's what it felt like to him. _"Wow they really think that something that small will affect me? Hashirama-sama do you think they have done any training at all?"_ Naruto thought to one of his sensei's whilst wondering if he should've just asked the Sandiame to place him at Jounin or Chunin rank. _"Well Naruto-kun they will have trained but don't forget they don't have kage level senseis or a very high healing factor so their growth would be affected if they trained like you did."_ Naruto mentally nodded to his sensei as he understood what he was saying whilst continuing his way towards the back of the room to the only available seat that was next to a Hyuga he assumed from the pale pupil less eyes that were now framed by a bright red face that would put a tomato to shame. Naruto calmly slid into the seat that was available whilst offering a polite hello to the lavender eyed tomato next to him. "Hello there Hyuga-san I'm Naruto a pleasure to meet you. What is your name if you don't mind me asking?" Naruto spoke smoothly as if his tongue was made of silver causing the girl next to him to stutter out."Hello Naruto-kun my name is Hinata." (AN: Not gunna write out all of her stuttering it takes to much effort.) Naruto was surprised since he knew the names of all the upcoming clan heads but did not know their faces and wondered why the potential next head of such a noble clan was stuttering whilst talking to him instead of acting like there was a stick up their arse. Before they could continue with their conversation Iruka came round with the sheets for the written portion of the exam whilst explaining that everyone needed a minimum of 60% to pass this part and that they had 30 minutes to complete it.

(30 minutes later)

Naruto raised his head of the desk as Iruka announced that the time was up. He had finished after only 10 minutes since he had the help of the person who basically created the test although it had been simplified a lot since he had created it. So Naruto decided to enter his mindscape for the remaining 20 minutes to converse with his senseis and his tenant. Once all of the papers had been collect Iruka spoke loudly to the class. "Ok we will now be going outside for the sparing part of the test each one of you will be paired with another and I will assess your skills within a 5 minute time limit anything is allowed apart from killing strikes and crippling blows." A flash of uncertainty crossed most of the adolescents faces before a pink haired civilian spoke out loudly or rather screeched. "Iruka-sensei why would you need to say that since only Sasuke-kun could do anything like that." Hoping that what she said would gain said boy's attention whilst only being able to get a smirk to cross his face and his ego to increase. However, before Iruka could explain a single laugh resonated from the back of the room with a quiet "Troublesome" coming from a boy with his head resting on the desk. Almost immediately after screams came from pretty much all of the girls in the room apart from Hinata next to him exclaiming "You're nowhere near Sasuke-kun's level." And "Sasuke-kun would beat you any day you loser!" whilst all of this was going on Naruto only sat there with a disappointed look on his face whilst thinking. _"If any of these actually make Genin they will die on their first mission if they don't start taking things seriously."_ To prevent any further damage to his sensitive ears he simply used a standard leaf **Shunshin** to jump to the academy training grounds.

(5 minutes later)

Once the rest of the class had reached the sparring ring with Iruka they noticed that Naruto was sat upside down on a branch from a nearby tree. Sasuke fumed as the attention was once again took away from him by the unknown boy who had joined at the very end only for the tests whilst believing that if this person was powerful then the civilian council would simply get him to give him all of this person's belongings include jutsu libraries or so he thought. So quickly he showed a small smirk believing that he would get everything that he wanted since he was the Last Uchiha and he was elite. Iruka began to speak loudly so everyone could hear him "Ok Naruto can you come down here please so we can start the matches? The matches will be clan born against clan born and civilian born against civilian born ok?" Naruto slowly opened his eyes and cut of the chakra to his bum and quickly flipped so he could land on his feet before walking over to the group whilst nodding alongside all the other students as Iruka explained how the matches were going to work.

Most of the spars were extremely dull to Naruto as they all appeared to be moving in slow motion with obvious fighting forms that had multiple holes in them. The clan born were a little bit better than the civilians with their clan styles but still seemed to be moving very slowly to him. Most looked unsure as to when to throw a punch or a kick or didn't look like they would be able to hit each other and just circled each other for the majority of the time until Iruka said that they would fail if no one attacked. The final spar came up and Naruto was hoping to knock Sasuke down a few pegs. Iruka shout loudly "Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki please enter the sparring ring." Both boys mention walked towards the rough ring that was drawn in the dirt with fan girls screaming for "Their precious Sasuke-kun to beat the loser" further inflating duck butt's ego even more. Iruka once again explained the rules before stepping out of the ring leaving the two boys facing each other. Before Iruka could start the match Sasuke attempted to end the match before it even started with pointless threats. "Well dobe you should just quit now since you have no chance of beating me since I'm an Uchiha a elite and only an Uchiha can defeat an Uchiha." Sasuke smirked to himself believing that he wouldn't even need to fight since most people forfeited when he said that. However, what he did not count on was being openly laughed at "If that's the best you've got then you might as well give up now duck butt. Just because you have a name that was shared by some powerful people does not make you powerful and I'll prove that to you now." Naruto explained whilst placing his hands in his pockets. Before Sasuke could reply Iruka's voice rang out "Are you ready? Begin!"


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: What if Naruto had help throughout his childhood? What if the Kyuubi and Kami helped him and provided people to train him? What if the dumb blond was all just an act? Strong/Godlike Naruto, Bloodline Naruto, Smart Naruto. Harem.

Disclaimer: I **Do not** own Naruto if I did he wouldn't be so stupid all the time and wouldn't be oblivious to most thinks around.

AN:

"Normal speech"

" _Normal thought_ "/ _Dates or time skips_

" **Demonic speech/ extremely angry or pissed off"**

" _ **Demonic thought**_ **"**

" **Jutsu** "

Chapter 4:

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other to see which one would make the first move. The birds stopped chirping as they sensed the tension beginning to build up. The wind became nonexistent waiting with baited breath alongside the students observing. It seemed like the entirety of nature was at a standstill waiting for the fight to begin. Then a light breeze began to blow and picked up a single leaf from a nearby tree which lazily flowed towards the centre of the sparring ring until it gradually reached the grass and dirt floor. By this moment Sasuke had ran out of all the patience that he had and made the first move little did he know that it would be his first mistake of many.

Sasuke kicked off the ground and charged towards Naruto at high Genin speeds which looked like a blur to many of the other academy students but to Naruto who had been training to travel as speeds that would make the most elite of Jonin's pale Sasuke was basically walking and yet he just stood in the same spot not moving a single muscle. Then just as Sasuke's fist was about to connect with Naruto's face he blurred out of sight only to leave a faint afterimage in his wake. Sasuke stumbled for a few steps before he was able to regain his balance whilst many of the students observing the fight were confused as to how he didn't hit Naruto when he was directly in front of him.

That was when they all heard a clapping noise coming from the other side of the sparring ring only to see Naruto sat on the floor with his eyes closed and a small smirk gracing his strong face. "I would've been impressed by that Sasuke if I was as slow or as inexperienced as you and the other students and so you would have to move with a lot more fucking speed than that to even get a glancing blow on me." Naruto's eyes opened slowly to reveal icy cold blue orbs staring straight at Sasuke like he was embarrassing himself to even be involved in the fight."Oh and Iruka-sensei don't interrupt this fight at all until he's unconscious." Iruka nodded even though he was previously sceptical that this boy could even hold his own against the Uchiha he now realised that it was the opposite way round. Sasuke didn't have a chance.

Then Sasuke made his second mistake of the spar as he went through hand seals whilst gathering up chakra. His frustration at his skill level being blatantly insulted fuelling his desire to finish the spar and emerge victorious. That's what he wanted and expected to happen anyways. " **Katon: Fireball jutsu!** " Empowering his jutsu with more chakra than normal Sasuke expelled a large fireball the size of a small house and directed it towards where Naruto was sat. Moving at a slightly slower speed than Sasuke earlier the fireball continued towards Naruto who began to stand up and form a single hand seal simultaneously. As the fireball was within 2 feet of Naruto he spat out a wall of water twice the height of the fireball whilst exclaiming " **Suiton: Water wall!** " A small amount of steam began to collect in the air separating the two young men. Then the small cloud of water dispersed into the atmosphere to show Naruto holding a different hand seal to show that he was the reason for the rapid disposal of the steam.

This only frustrated Sasuke further as he only knew Katon jutsu's which could be immediately cancelled out by Naruto's Suiton and any possible cover that would be created by the reaction would be removed by Naruto's Fuuton. Sasuke ground his teeth together in anger. Then he had a new idea caused by his Uchiha pride and so he moved towards Naruto at the same speeds as before intent on defeating him in a taijutsu battle. That was mistake number three. Sasuke aimed a strong jab towards Naruto's head only for it to be brushed away casually as if it was a feather. Changing his area of attack Sasuke aimed kicks and punches at Naruto's torso only for Naruto to flow around them effortlessly as he had an uninterested expression on his face which caused Sasuke to put more force and speed behind his attacks in hope of finally contacting Naruto. It was completely pointless as after another three punch combo that was brushed aside Naruto finally began to take the offensive as he was becoming bored with playing with the tiny insect before him.

Striking out a slow and fairly soft punch, by Naruto's standards anyway, Naruto connected solidly with Sasuke's stomach only for his body to wrap around Naruto's limb as a clear cracking noise was heard and Sasuke began to cough up some blood before he was thrown a few feet from the sheer force of Naruto's single hit. Naruto was still stood with his arm outstretched and his hand curled into a fist until Iruka spoke a moment later "Naruto is the winner by knockout and ring out!" it was at that moment that everybody turn to where Sasuke was currently located to see his condition. There were three trees laying across the ground in front of Sasuke who was situated halfway in a fourth tree taking shallow and laboured breaths whilst his head drooped down and his eyes were closed to show that he was unconscious. "I will take Sasuke to the hospital. Everybody inside the academy now I will join you once I get back and we will continue on with the tests." Iruka explained shakily as he shunshinned away thinking Naruto was incredibly strong since he didn't sense any use of chakra in his only attack of the fight.

(15 minutes later)

Inside the academy classroom all of the students were giving Naruto a wide birth as he sat in the back corner of the room whilst most of the students took quick glances at Naruto with fear evident on their faces with most of the civilians physically shaking from what they had witnessed. Only some of the clan born students were remotely close to him with neutral or curious faces. Hinata was sat next to him whilst pressing her fingers together and a red tinge to her cheeks to support her lack of self belief and confidence. Shikamaru was awake and sat in his thinking pose attempting to solve the enigma that was Naruto. Choji was quietly eating a new bag of barbeque potato chips whilst waiting for Shikamaru to finish so he could possibly find out some information from his lifelong friend. Shino was well Shino. The only thing that suggested that there was something different was a quiet buzzing surround him caused by the agitated bugs that he housed inside his body. Ino was shaking alongside the civilians because of her lack of training to try and impress Sasuke which was mirrored by Sakura that was sat next to her. Kiba was stroking Akamaru, his ninken, whilst quietly repeating to himself "Naruto is alpha. Naruto is alpha..." People would've probably called his deranged if they had recovered their vocal functions from the shock that was holding them.

Iruka suddenly appeared at the front of the classroom which somehow allowed most of the students to relax somewhat believing that Iruka would be able to protect them from Naruto if he chose to attack any of them. "Ok class now that that issue is solved we can begin the jutsu portion of the test. All you have to perform is a **Substitution** , **Henge** and **Bunshin** or **Clone**. Now since there is only me that is able to assess you we will all stay in this room and I will call you up one by one to perform the three jutsu ok?" Iruka began with the civilian born students first with the majority of them passing if barely since they had minimal chakra so had large amounts of control. Although many of them looked tired after performing the jutsus they were passed anyway. All of the clan born students passed easily even though Shikamaru managed to fall asleep stood up whilst Iruka was explaining what he needed to do which caused an uproar of laughter from the students which finally dispersed any tension that was left in the classroom because of Naruto. Finally, it was Naruto's turn and everyone was eager to see if he would do anything more unpredictable than what happened in the spar. "Ok Naruto please perform the three jutsus I said earlier." Naruto looked at Iruka and nodded before using **Henge** to transform into the Shodiame Hokage which Iruka thought was an odd choice but did not voice his opinions. Naruto then **Substituted** without the use of hand seals with Iruka before dropping the **Henge**. Until Naruto paused and looked at Iruka with a frown. "Erm Iruka I can't perform a normal **Bunshin**." Iruka and the rest of the class looked at Naruto in shock. After the events of the day they all thought that it would be a walk in the park for him especially after the **Substitution** and **Henge** without seals. Naruto spoke again "I can do other **Bunshin** though Iruka so could I do that instead?" Iruka raised his eyebrows in surprise as he didn't really know that many **Bunshin** apart from the normal one and elemental ones but once again Naruto was able to shock them all. Iruka gave a nod which Naruto replied with the same gesture. " **Kage Bunshin Jutsu!** " Naruto exclaimed before three clones appeared beside him. Iruka looked as though he was about to pass out from all the surprises that his new student had caused in one day. "Um Iruka-sensei what is that?" Sakura questioned wondering why her teacher looked so shocked and bewildered at the clones that Naruto had used. "That Sakura is an A-rank kinjutsu from the Scroll of Sealing located in the Hokage's office. I don't know how he knows that jutsu or is even able to perform it." Sakura was surprised at what she had been told until a completely irrational and unreasonable thought came to her mind. _"What if I could get that scroll for Sasuke? Then he would love me and confess his love for me!_ _ **Cha! That's right of course he would and then...**_ _"_ Sakura began planning on how to get her Sasuke-kun to profess his love to her in her completely unstable mind. This isn't going to end well at all...

Rate & Review! __


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: What if Naruto had help throughout his childhood? What if the Kyuubi and Kami helped him and provided people to train him? What if the dumb blond was all just an act? Strong/Godlike Naruto, Bloodline Naruto, Smart Naruto. Harem

AN:

Disclaimer: I **Do not** own Naruto if I did he wouldn't be so stupid all the time and wouldn't be oblivious to most thinks around him.

"Normal speech"

" _Normal thought_ "/ _Dates or time skips_

" **Demonic speech/ extremely angry or pissed off"**

" _ **Demonic thought**_ **"**

" **Jutsu** "

Chapter 5:

 _(Next day)_

Naruto was stood beside the Hokage looking out his office window just as the early morning sun was beginning to bathe the village in its warmth. The Hokage sighed "You do know Naruto-kun that after yesterday's events at the academy most of the council are asking for you to be punished since you hospitalised Sasuke. However, I can tell you now that they won't be able to lift a finger since you are now a shinobi. Even though you have not been given your hitai-ate (headband) you will be getting it." Naruto nodded in understanding as Hashirama had told him of what he needed to be classed as a shinobi.

"Jiji that's fine and all but have you found me a place to stay yet because when I went back to my old apartment there was no longer a building there so I had to go to a hotel for the night." The Hokage sweat dropped at forgetting to get Naruto a new place to stay when he came back.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun I completely forgot about that but I can't think of anywhere for you to stay." The Hokage said with a tinge of sadness in his voice knowing that he wouldn't even be able to let the boy stay with his own clan.

"Well what about my parents' house? That's still around isn't it?" Naruto questioned whilst hoping that he was correct so he would then have a place to truly call home as his apartment that he had when he was younger certainly wasn't anything like a home, sure it was a place to stay but he didn't like it.

"Indeed Naruto-kun I can take you to it after the graduation ceremony at the academy this morning if you would like? I still have the key in my safe since I transferred it to being my own so no one could buy it. So it's all yours once you sign some ownership papers." The Hokage replied happily as he took out some property ownership papers from his drawer believing he could finally look after Naruto in ways other than training equipment and giving him someone to talk to. The Hokage passed the papers to Naruto and signalling to sign the papers at the bottom. With an elegant flourish Naruto signed the papers with his signature stating that he was now the owner of his parents' house and now his home as the Hokage took the key to the house out of his safe. "Ok Naruto-kun now that that is done there is another reason why I have called you here." The Hokage spoke with a slightly disappointed tone in his voice.

"What is it Jiji? Is it bad?" Naruto questioned concerned that the Hokage was speaking in such a tone.

"Well Naruto-kun the council has tried another way to prevent you from becoming a shinobi. You see because the Elders, Homura and Koharu, as well as the Uchiha clan do not want you on a team with Sasuke who you would've been with before they have found a loop hole in our laws that states that if they believe that at the time of team selection that two shinobi will cause issues and prevent efficient teamwork then they can choose another shinobi to replace one of the shinobi. I'm sorry Naruto but they have done that with you and swapped you for a boy named Sai. There are not enough teams or students to include you in a team." The Hokage looked down disappointed that the Elders had been able to prevent Naruto from being on a team.

"Can I not just act as support for the teams that are being chosen then? You know that I am capable and I already have a sensei so it's ok. I could then still do higher ranking missions but I would be working with different teams each time." Naruto proposed hoping that he wouldn't have to be held back for a year or until someone dies. Neither option seemed particularly appealing to him. He then looked at the Hokage who had a complete look of amazement plastered across his features. Yeah the Hokage was getting to old for this shit.

"That's a brilliant idea Naruto-kun!" However his face soon turned serious "But you will only be able to take the missions that I pass for you and you still need to do the required minimum amount to progress to higher rank missions ok?" The Hokage finished knowing that although it might hold Naruto back for a short time it was the only way that he could prevent the council from trying to send the boy to an early grave. Naruto nodded back signalling that he understood what the Hokage was doing since there would be no special treatment for his case since it would give the council terrible opportunities to affect him. "Now that everything is sorted out are you ready to go to the ceremony Naruto-kun?" Naruto replied with a simple nod of the head as they walked out of the Hokage's office towards the village streets.

As the pair walked down the awakening streets of Konoha there were mixed reactions from those they passed, civilians and shinobi alike, ranging from happiness and pride from seeing the old Hokage walking through the streets of their village to fear, hatred and the most surprising which mainly came from some shinobi was complete neutrality. It was evident that the negative feelings were targeted towards Naruto because of their blindness to truly understand what things were and were still grieving from their losses over sixteen years ago. It looked like the shinobi had taken the lesson to heart about a scroll not becoming the kunai that is sealed inside it. They seemed to take it better than Naruto did when he first found out.

( _Flashback 2 Years into his training_ )

(Naruto's Mindscape)

"Ok Naruto I believe that you are ready to find out something very important about yourself and why some people treated you like they did." Hashirama explained whilst Madara simply nodded in agreement. Hashirama continued "We were going to wait another year but we believe that you are ready to know what was sealed inside you as well as us." A young Naruto's face scrunched up in confusion at what his sensei had just told him.

"All will be revealed if you follow us Naruto." Madara explained as he began walking towards one of the mountains that Naruto had created in his mindscape. They walked in silence as they approached an opening at the bottom of the first mountain that lead deeper into the ground and deeper into Naruto's mindscape. After walking for five minutes with only a small flame in Madara's hand to guide them through the uneven rocky cave that opened up into a smooth wide cavern. However, they were only able to see a dozen meters back as there was a large fence from the floor to the ceiling with a mixture of wooden beams with golden chains encircling each one with minimal gaps to show the material underneath. These were separated by bright red beams of metal giving of a faint glow of fire and spurts of electricity. The two central pillars were directly next to each other with the one on the left being wooden and the one on the right being a red beam of metal. This were connected by a small tag half way up the pillars with the kanji for seal on in acting as a lock to prevent whatever was on the opposite side of the fence from breaking out.

"Naruto-kun look at me." Hashirama spoke as he knelt down to the young blond's height. "Behind that fence and seal are the reason why the villagers act like they do and also the reason for why your parents died." He spoke calmly to try and keep the boy calm and prevent any sudden outbursts. "Naruto-kun we have already spoken to it and found out some information about what happened and why but I believe that you need to find out for yourself." Hashirama finished whilst signalling for Naruto to set forward and speak to whatever was behind the fence. However, as Naruto was working up the courage to speak a loud voice boomed out from the other side.

" **So my little container has finally decided to come and visit his prisoner. How nice.** " The voice boomed through the cavern with malice and promise of pain and suffering. Naruto began to shake uncontrollably as he feared what had spoken to him.

"Who's there?" Naruto managed to stutter out after being able to summon enough courage to speak.

" **Why don't you see for yourself human?** " The voice spoke again before two large blood red orbs appeared directly in front of Naruto with a slit pupil before the darkness that once engulfed the cage before him slowly receded to nothingness. The first things that Naruto saw after the two large eyes were large sharp fangs protruding out of the creature's mouth before he noticed nine orange tails sweeping lazily behind the colossal giant.

"What are you? You're not a normal fox and what are you doing in my mind?" Naruto's childlike curiosity soon overcame the majority of his fear of what was in front of him before a deep guttural laughter filled the cavern.

" **I am the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune! The greatest of all the tailed beasts and I'm here all thanks to your father!** " The now identified biju boomed out whilst staring into Naruto's eyes. That was when it all clicked together inside Naruto's head: the mobs of villagers; being thrown out of stores; being sold rotten food; being called a demon and a monster. It was too much for his young mind to handle and it reflected within his mindscape as the cavern began to slowly fill with murky water as Naruto sat down on the floor. It was at this moment that Hashirama stepped in to prevent the boy from doing something drastic and completely falling apart.

"Oh shit it was too early to bring him here! We need to calm him down now!" Hashirama spoke to Madara as they both rushed to remove Naruto from the biju's cavern and into more positive areas to explain why certain things have happened. Hashirama grabbed the boy and rushed out of the cave as fast as he could with Madara leading the way with their only light source. Once they left the mountain and returned to the rolling hills of soft grass Naruto finally spoke.

"I really am a demon the villagers were right." He mumbled out quietly as he looked towards the mountains in despair. Hashirama's eyes widened but before he was able to relax and explain to Naruto what was going on Naruto began releasing large amounts of chakra cracking the ground around him before a wave of built up pressure exploded in all directs causing Hashirama and Madara to slightly stumble as they were not prepared for the amount of power behind it. Once the dust that was blown into the air from the cracked floor returned to the ground Naruto was revealed to have a deep blue shroud of chakra encasing him as his stood still looking towards the floor. His unruly hair shadowing his eyes with the only sign of him being awake was the slight shake of his shoulders and the tear marks down his cheeks.

"No Naruto-kun you are not a demon! You are nothing like a demon! You are a little boy who has endured more suffering than anybody should. The reason why the Kyuubi is seal inside you is because he was controlled and attacked Konoha but he was sealed inside you by your father as it was the only thing that he could do to stop him from rampaging further and destroying the entire village. I have spoken to the fox about this and he did not lie when he explained it to me." Hashirama told Naruto hoping to calm him down. Naruto looked shocked but also angry at what he had to endure because of events out of his control. "Now Naruto-kun do not be angry as your father trusted you with this burden and asked that you would be seen as a hero in the village but the populace of the village disgraced his request by causing you harm because they were blinded because of their loses and the trauma that they had experienced." Hashirama explained hoping that it would encourage Naruto to not allow the actions of others to influence his actions. He could see the internal debate going on inside Naruto's head as his emotions fluctuated before he finally stopped shaking and wiped his eyes before raising his head to look Hashirama straight in the eyes.

"Ok Hashirama-sensei I'm still angry and I'm not going to forget what those stupid villagers did but if dad trusted me with this then I'm going to do whatever I can to complete what he wanted me to do." Naruto spoke as his eyes began to sparkle with determination and pride at having his father trust him with something of this magnitude.

"Good Naruto-kun I'm sure that he would be very proud of you now it's time to wake up and begin training so that you can become stronger and reach your goals." Hashirama spoke before Naruto began to fade away.

( _Present time_ )

The Hokage looked towards Naruto to see a faint smile gracing his lips before Naruto spoke. "Come on Jiji we better speed up otherwise we are going to be late!" The Hokage joined Naruto by allowing a smile to spread on his face before Naruto **Shunshinned** directly to the academy with the Hokage only slightly behind. They both appeared in the opening courtyard of the academy grounds whilst walking towards a raised platform in front of the building with Naruto taking a seat with the class that he took the test with whilst the Hokage headed towards the pedestal at the centre of the platform. Some people were about to be proud of their children for passing and becoming a shinobi whilst others were angry that Naruto was even allowed to take the test in the first place needless to say they were all about to be shocked.

Rate & Review!


End file.
